Hidden Keys
by HappyHappy Sunny Chan
Summary: You can know some one for years and still know next to nothing about them. A story about discovery . ( Please review if you would like this Fic to continue)
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys . Hope you enjoy this . I'm so happy I finally found a job. So smile. So please enjoy my love story of Hayffie . I will warn you it's not very mysterious. But please enjoy and review again this depends on reviews.

* * *

Haymitch ran . The white tiled walls didn't hide the grime in fact it made it all the more present. His heavy steps quicken with each movement making a clicking sound on the tiled floor. His mind spun . Every possibility blurred into one . Reality and fantasy coming together.

" Effie!" he screamed . He barley registered his own voice. " Don't move , you piece of **** " Haymitch turned , his eyes wide in horror. The very image before him griped his heart. Before him stood a peace keeper clad in his pristine uniform . The whiteness blended in with the surroundings of white tiles. The only this that gave a hint of danger was the glimmer of sliver that came so close to the head of a blonde.

It took moments for Haymitch to realize who the blonde was . The peace keeper smiled not a smile that warmed the heart but one that cooled it until it froze solid. A seed of panic was slowly starting to grow in the pit of his stomach. " Now , put down your weapons and I won't blow the slut's head sky high." The pleasure in his voice made the blood pound in Haymitch's ears. He couldn't take anymre guilt. He already had enough blood on his hands. He couldn't have hers as well.

He slowly removed the knife hidden in his right vest pocket. Putting the knife on the ground and pushing it over to the white nightmare. As soon as the deeds was done his hands came into the air. Haymitch couldn't drown out the blonde's sobs, nor did he try. As long as there were tears she was alive and that's all he needed to know.

The snow white monster smiled .Evil hatred dripped from his teeth. " You care about her , don't you ? I've seen you with her . Ya drunk , you know what when I'm finished with you I might have some fun with the whore." The darkness of the laughter seemed endless. Filling up every lose tile and the air around them. " See ya victory, the odds aren't in your favour." A blast was all that gave warning but not fast enough for Haymitch to move. He first felt something tiring and destroying his flesh. The pain pushed him back , making his legs give way. His shoulder , started to leak a red .Blood over took his senses.

Pain was all he could feel . His vision started to blur into a impending blackness. " whore , Slut, I might have some fun." The words rang in his ears. He gasped for air. " **** , damn thing didn't work " walking up to him the white ghost grinned , " Bye bye."

Suddenly the white figure collapsed onto his white ice floor . Haymitch scurried as quickly as he was able . The blonde women lay a crumpled heap on the floor. Her blonde curls a tangle , hiding her face.

" Please Effie, don't give up on me. You need to hold on ok sweetheart. "

* * *

So that the end of the first chapter . Tell me how it was. Yes no . Good bad. I know cliché ending but what can you do. Tell me in a review please.

Thanks for reading.

God bless


	2. wake up

Hi everyone , How are you guys. Me , I've just had a really bad week. Just saying not a sympathy want or anything. So I hope you enjoy this next chapter of Hidden Keys. So please review . It makes me happy.

* * *

Wake up 

The image that appeared in the hospital isolation room was taken from the most romantic book inthe world . A man in military uniform , dishevelled hair and blood shoot eyes. Leaned on a white hospital bed clutching the thin hand of a blonde haired princess. One arm held close to his body in a crystal white sling . The image was that of a fairytale. A brave knight waiting for his princess to awaken.

The door slid open almost slightly , only making a small swish. The door revealed an old women . Her grey hair lay limply around her head . Her eyes revealed small glimpses of the horror of the winters she had faced. Making her way in a slow hobble towards the sleeping man . Sae placed a soft hand on the quivering shoulder. " Come Haymitch you need to rest in your own bed." Her voice was soft , a mothers voice.

Grey eyes mixed with red lines answered her words. A small shake of messy blonde hair told her the worry and panic that had captured the man turning him into a fearful boy. Using her soft encouragements she helped the man rise ignoring the small groans and whispers of argument. Leading the victor through the never ending hallways of distract 13 . Leading him like blind man Sae kept Haymitch close . Haymitch's very appearance was an artwork of fear and a broken man to the whole of the world.

Sae made sure the man lay on his bed. Tucked in and warm. " You're lucky to be alive you know. You should thank that young soldier for saving your life and hers. If he hadn't killed that peace keeper . I'ld have lost one of my boys." Her voice was not harsh but a quite urging. A heart retching attempt to bring someone she loved from a state of living death. All that answered her was not word but the simple action of a nod. " Goodnight Haymitch" echoed as the frail old hand turned out the light .

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGH

The repetitive sound of a beep filled the empty room. A single figure lay on her bed. Eyes slide shut. Death waiting to be called to life. The cheek bones showed hollowness sucking in all the air that the lungs could muster to pull in. Wheezing started a musical accompaniment to the constant beep making the room sound like a sicking orchestra . A tall man stared , his eyes blinking rarely if at all. Stood at the glass door looking into the window showing the chamber were the princess slept.

Plutarch's face was white as the walls surrounding him. His heart aching over the loss of a promise . A broken promise. Tears threaten to kill his clam and official composer. In his heart he knew this freedom he had so desired would come at a high price. He did not see that price being the promise to a brother of his heart.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGH

Pain is a strange thing. In the heat of the moment it can feel as if it is nothing at all. Then when the body realizes that current danger has passed it is safe to overwhelm the senses in an unbelievable pain. To close your eyes in such pain is as if giving permission to the body to indulge in a hidden sanctuary . If just for a moment.

Effie had learned these hard truths . Her eyes refused to give in to the soft demands of her clouded mind. Voices so familiar yet so far away gnawed at her ears. Struggling to comfort the soft words of worry.

A giant hand enclosed hers. The hand of a protector. Of strength and kindness. Her mind reeled for the owner of such hands but none came to mind. Light seemed to seep into the darkness . A slightly begging continued from her mind and the protectors. A blurred vision seemed to fill her vision all at once.

* * *

Sorry , that's it for now. Tell me what you think and what you want to happen. Have a nice week and remember to review. God bless


	3. Sleeping Beauty awakens

Hi guys. Sorry I took so long. Things here are kind of hectic. So sorry. I hope you like this chapter. Some big things happen in this chapter so yay. Hope you guys are well.

* * *

Sleeping beauty

The steady beep was the first thing she heard . The consent beep sent a shiver down her spine. The feeling of something smooth on top of her, like a soft sheet. Her aching bones melted into a soft like table. Her mind began to wonder trying to place her surroundings. The steady beep, she was placed in the capital prison. Yet the softness brought memories of home, of safety and protection. Her eyes felt heavy as if the sleep had wielded them shut. Using all her strength to lift her heavy eyes. Effie opened her impossibly blue eyes. The world was a blur coloured squares danced around her eyes, flashing. A Scream escaped her throat. Fear filling her getting ready to explode. Filling every crevasse of her heart, the seams seeming to rip apart because of the pressure. A heart retching scream filled the room, leaking into the white pasted hall.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGH

Haymitch strolled down the never ending halls of distract 13. The grey glop he had eaten that morning swirled in his stomach. Even with the sea sicking ocean swaying in his stomach. His footsteps traced his pervious footsteps of the last few days back to Effie, back to the Capitol Princess. Haymitch's happy mood vanished when a blood curdling scream filled his ears. Haymitch had no need to ask questions as his feet hurried down the hall at break neck speed, dodging doctors and nurses alike to get to the isolation room where Effie slept. Forcing open the door Haymitch ran to Effie's bedside. The hollow face laced with tears of fear and hostility boar into his eyes. The once blue eyes that had been bright were now dull and clouded as if masking her thoughts from on lookers. Without hesitation thin arms clawed to Haymitch, holding on with the little strength they possessed. The thin face cried into Haymitch's chest, soaking the fabric with every sob. Lost Haymitch wrapped his arms around her, not touching her encase she broke from his strength. He just stood there and let her weep.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHHGHHGHGHGHH GHGHGGHGHGH

A figure stood at the door staring into the scene before him. The women clung to a tall blonde man crying her hearts pains and fears. The women was bone, her sobs rung out burring itself in the ear of anyone close enough to hear. Tears threatened to flood his eyes and his heart. He had failed. His promise broken , just like the blonde in the hospital room. He felt his knees shake , losing strength with each cry. His failure started to crush his back making it hard to stand. He turned on his heels and walked away from the scene. Breathing heavily without realising the sobs threating to overcome him.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGH

Effie glanced down at the grey swirling slush in a bowl before her. The white tray held food that seemed have been washed so hard that the colour had washed out. She looked back at Haymitch who was simply watching the television. She stirred the spoon around every so often to make the grey slush swirl like a whirl pool . She didn't have the courage to try it , it seemed to move all on it own.

" Come on Princess , eat your food." Smirked Haymitch.

He was liking the situation. Watching a Capitol girl , like Effie Trinket try to eat the flavourless newspaper that Distract 13 passed as food.

Effie just glared at the grey eyed man. Her determination flooded from her eyes. Taking a deep breath , Effie swallowed a huge scoop of grey slush and with a heavy swallow she gulped it down. Haymitch just looked wide eyed at Effie , like a reindeer seeing head lights on the road.

" You ate it ?" he stuttered .

" Of course Haymitch, it is bad manners not to eat food offered to you" Effie smiled with smug satisfaction .

Before Haymitch could speak another word they were interrupted by a rather thin women with bright green .

" Effie dear , your awake, oh you're so thin. You should eat more. Oh dear your hair , it's so limp and plan , let me do something with it for you. Chatted Flavius. Before Effie knew what was happening she was surrounded by Katniss' old prep time. Octavia seemed to blush constantly , giving her pats on the back and constantly asking if she was comfortable . Venia seemed to move at the speed of light bringing items to Effie.

Haymitch stood back watching the scene . A princess being waited on hand and foot . The picture seemed right. Effie was suited to a life of royalty. Something sharp prodded his heart . Unable to place it Haymitch walked out of the room . Not even saying goodbye.

* * *

Thanks for reading . PLEASE R&R . Be safe God bless


	4. Cutting Vegetables

Hi everyone , sorry it's taken so long but I hope you enjoy . I just want to note I have a divenart account so if you want a drawing from any of my Fanfictions send me a private message and I'll do a drawing. J so enjoy.

* * *

Cutting Vegetables 

Effie Trinket sat on her bed. The simple room did nothing to lift her spirits . Occasionally Plutarch would stop by and try to cheer Effie up with a new book or a small gift . She enjoyed the gifts exploring new worlds, the forest plants, historic moments and the kitchen of a famous chief . Her books were a portal to another world. But at that moment all her books had been thoroughly read and re read.

Effie's eyes traced over every corner of the room. The white walls gave no sense of enjoyment or excitement . The simple dresser and bed side tables were cold and regimented like all of distract 13. The centre of the room was filled by the single bed which was white also. Effie's heart was stale from the lack of doing.

While Effie let her mind wonder from one topic to the next. When aloud rap at the door startled her from her thoughts. Catching her voice Effie bid enter. In walked a little women , her hair was limp and her grey eyes sparked with an almost hidden life and energy. " Are you Effie?" asked the wrinkled face. A small yes escaped Effie's lips. Hearing this the women walked over to the bed and made herself comfortable on the corner. " You know anything about cooking ?" continued the women. Before Effie could form proper words she gave a loud and babbled answer. The women nodded her head in a small motion. Placing her hand on Effie's she gave an approving smile. " Go and get yourself dressed and we'll head to the kitchen"

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGH

The kitchen of Distract 13 was a large busy room , with men and women bustling around. The large benches and cupboards housed vegetables, meats and boiling pots. The smell that whiffed into Effie's nostrils was dusted with spices and cooking meats. Effie's mouth watered.

The small old lady lead Effie to a empty work bench , a wooden chopping board was placed in the middle of the bench. On the right side of the chopping board was a knife holder that held an array of different knives. The women , who had introduced herself as Sae had told her that more hands were needed to feed the great influx of refugees. Effie's hands itched for a chance to work, not many people knew that Effie Trinket loved to learn and actively do things.

Sae started Effie on peeling potatoes. Effie had in fact peeled potatoes before but with a potato peeler. Sae offered her a knife to peel and cut the potatoes . Showing Effie the techniques , she allowed Effie to peel them by herself with Sae's careful eye watching over her. When Sae was satisfied that Effie could do it by herself she left her alone and went to prepare the meats.

Soon Effie had a small pile of peeled and cut potatoes. The white flesh shone in the light. Effie's hands felt sore from the work. Her hands had always been smooth when living in the Capitol. She was never allowed to lift a finger. In the prison her hands had become brittle sticks. But now Effie was determined to work, she no longer wanted to be a helpless .

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGH

Haymitch walked through Distract 13. His eyes were sore. All morning he had stared at a computer screen , the war talks had placed a heavy weight on his shoulders. The death and pressure of being a leader came crushing down on him. He needed to seat, to rest . His stomach grumbled . Swishing like an empty ocean. Walking down one hall and turning right , then left , down some stairs to the large kitchen , searching for Sae. Haymitch hated the Kitchen it was too busy for his tastes , too many people that judged him as he walked in between the benches. Spotting Sae's bench at the very back of the room Haymitch dodged the many other cooks carrying boiling pots of stew preparing the next meal. Sae's bench was clean , everything had its place, it was always Sae's thing , Everything had its place , everything should be in its place.

Sae stood at her bench chopping meat into thin slices, next to the bench laid a tin bucket full to the brim with peeled potatoes and carrots. Haymitch walked causally , hands in pockets over to Sae. Quickly he pulled his hand from his pocket and stole a carrot from the pile , shoving it into his pocket as quickly as possible. Hoping not to be seen. Spinning on his heel he turned to leave.

" I hope your placing that on the pile." Sae remarked her stern voice demanded obedience. Turning back Haymitch through the orange vegetable back into the bucket. " Come on Sae just let me eat I'm starving" protested Haymitch. Sae gave him a sharp tongue lashing for the remark.

" Sae would you like me to clean that up for you?" rang the unmistakeable voice of Effie . walking towards them carrying a small bunch of basil. Her blonde hair was braided much like Katniss' so not to be in the way . Following behind her came Primrose Everdeen , her little face smiling as she followed Effie like a little duckling.

Sae only gave a gentle smile. Thanking Effie for her enthusiasm . Moving herself to a sink Effie set to her work with determination. Haymitch's mouth hung open as he watched the scene play out before his eyes. Sae could only smile. " She's a good worker that one. Very pretty too . She'll make a good ..." before the sentence could be finished cut her off. " Don't start Sae , I bet it was her first time picking up a knife and working."

Haymitch turned to see a pair of angry ,weathered eyes bearing into him. " How dare you Haymitch, she's a good girl . Treat her with some respect.!" Haymitch just smirked. " I'm not useless Haymitch ." commented Effie. Her bright blue eyes shone with a small flame of defiance.

The young women was different . " Really I bet you haven't even picked up a knife before let alone cut vegetables." Effie's mouth curved into a cruel smile ." well have you?" It was Sae's turn to snout . " Well Haymitch it's time you started to work in the kitchen."

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGH

Haymitch stared at his chunks of messily cut carrot. Sae came behind him scolding " you are not chopping wood , you are cutting carrot. Effie dear would you help him." Swallowing his pride he watched as Effie evenly cut the carrots.

" Your a fast learner sweetheart" Haymitch commented. Effie grinned sweetly . " No ,when I was a little girl I cooked dinner for my Father as a present."

* * *

So guys read and review


End file.
